Damon sagt Elena, dass er sie liebt
by Jesse91
Summary: Also... Hab die Szene aus Rose Staffel 2, Folge 8  gesehen und musste weinen. Ich hab gedacht, ich beschreibe sie und interpretier noch Gefühle hinzu. Dialog ist auf English - Originaltext! Meine erste kleine FF zu Delena. Titelvorschläge gerne gesehen!


Es war spät geworden. Elena, die am Anfang des Tages noch in der Gewalt von Vampiren war, ist von Stefan und Damon gerettet worden. Sie wusste nicht, wie sie mit der Tatsache umgehen sollte, dass Stefan noch immer sein Leben opfern würde, um sie zu retten, obwohl sie sich von ihm getrennt hatte. _Aber würde ich nicht dasselbe für ihn tun? _fragte eine leise Stimme in ihr. Sie stand vor dem Spiegel im Badezimmer, und wollte ins Bett gehen. Als sie durch die Tür ging, hörte sie eine Stimme, Damons Stimme. „Cute peaches."

Er saß auf ihrer Fensterbank, hinter sich das verschlossene Fenster und lächelte sie an. Sie sah ihn verwirrt an und meinte nur: „I'm tired, Damon." Während sie sprach, stand er auf. Er kam langsam auf sie zu, hielt jedoch einige Schritte vor ihr an. Er hielt etwas in der Hand, was sie nicht erkennen konnte. Jetzt hielt er ihr ihre Kette hin. „Brought you this", sagte er lächelnd. Sie sah die Kette nur verwundert an und meinte: „I thought that was gone."

Damon schüttelte leicht den Kopf. „Thank you." Als sie jedoch danach greifen wollte, zog er seine Hand zurück, so dass sie es nicht zu fassen bekam. Sie sah ihn ärgerlich an, und sagte: „Please give it _back_." Er erwiderte: „I just have to say something." Er ging einen Schritt auf sie zu, und diesmal wich sie zurück. Die Angst war ihrem Gesicht abzulesen. „What do you have to say with my necklace?", fragte sie verunsichert. Er runzelte die Stirn, unsicher, was er sagen sollte, und fing dann an: „Because what I'm about to say is … probably the most selfish thing I've ever said in my life."

Er grinste kurz, bevor sein Gesichtsausdruck wieder ernst wurde. Elena konnte sich denken, was er sagen wollte, und sie wollte es nicht hören. Deswegen sagte sie auch nur: „Damon, don't go there." Aber er ließ sich nicht stoppen. „I just have to say it once, you just need to hear it." Während er das sagte, ging er näher zu ihr, und obwohl sie versuchte, zurück zu weichen, schaffte sie es nicht. Auf einmal stand er dicht vor ihr. Sie sahen sich in die Augen und Damon fuhr erstaunlich ernst fort: „I love you, Elena."

Sie hatte gedacht, dass er etwas in der Art sagen würde, aber es zu hören, traf sie dann doch. Trotzdem wich sie nicht vor ihm zurück. Sie wusste nicht, wie sie reagieren sollte, konnte ihm nur in seine dunklen Augen sehen und als sie ansetzen wollte zu sprechen, sprach er schon wieder: „And it's because I love you that…" Er hielt inne, unsicher, wie er fortfahren sollte, oder auch nur wegen ihrem Gesichtsausdruck. Sie sah ihm immer noch in die Augen. Er runzelte die Stirn und fügte leise hinzu: „…I can't be selfish with you." Er war immer noch verwirrt. Was sollte dieser Ausdruck in ihren Augen bedeuten? Elena wusste nicht, was ihn so verunsicherte. Sie kannte Damon nur selbstbewusst, sarkastisch und auf gar keinen Fall war er schüchtern oder verlegen. Dennoch stand in diesem Moment ein unsicherer Damon vor ihr. In keiner Weise war ihr bewusst, dass aus ihren Augen ihre Gefühle sprachen, Gefühle, über die sie sich selbst noch nicht ganz im Klaren war.

„… and why you can't know this." Er machte eine winzige Pause und fuhr dann gefühlvoll fort: „I don't deserve you. But my brother does." Er wusste, dass er ihr damit fast einen Befehl gab, Stefan wieder zu lieben. Im selben Moment wusste er auch, dass, würde er versuchen, Elena zu küssen, diese nur vor ihm zurück weichen würde. Er lehnte sich trotzdem vor und küsste sie leicht auf die Stirn. Er schloss die Augen und konzentrierte sich darauf, ihren Geruch in seinem Gedächtnis zu speichern, damit er diesen Moment nie vergessen würde. Seine Lippen fühlten sich weich und warm an auf ihrer Stirn, und irgendwie _gut_. Sie atmete tief ein, bereit zu sagen, was sie fühlte, versucht, ihre verwirrenden Gefühle zum Ausdruck zu bringen, aber Damon ließ es nicht zu. Stattdessen strich er ihr sanft über das Haar und beendete seine kleine Rede.

„God, I wish you didn't have to forget this." Sie vergaß, dass er die Kette hatte, mit der sie durch Eisenkraut vor der Beeinflussung von Vampiren geschützt war. Sie runzelte die Stirn, sah ihn verwirrt und zum Teil auch bittend an, sie zu Wort kommen zu lassen. „But you do." Eine einzelne Träne floss aus seinem Auge, während er Elena so beeinflusste, dass sie ihr Treffen vergaß. Sie schloss ihre Augen und als sie sie wieder öffnete, war sie allein. Ihr Fenster stand weit offen, und um ihren Hals war die Kette mit dem Eisenkraut. Sie betrachtete sie nachdenklich, fragte sich, wer sie ihr gebracht hatte, aber entschloss, sich keine Gedanken darüber zu machen. Jedenfalls nicht an diesem Abend. Sie legte sich schlafen.


End file.
